


Clear Blue Skies

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Discord Creations [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: What are you so afraid of





	Clear Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely discord group!
> 
> [Haizaki/Kuroko makes me think of clear grey-blue skies]

"What are you so afraid of!" Haizaki wanted to swallow the words as soon as they left his mouth because he knew the answer. He knew why Kuroko didn't want to live with him but the question just burst out of him.    
  
"You," Kuroko whispered Haizaki flinched, he hung his head as shame filled him but Kuroko continued on, "I am afraid that you will one day leave, and I don't know if I could handle watching you leave our home."   
  
Haizaki’s head snapped up, that wasn't the answer he was expecting, "Tetsuya," he murmured softly as he reached out for Kuroko, who allowed Haizaki to wrap his arms around him, "fuck, I withstood the fucking bastard Akashi's threats for you, and if being subtle told all the ways that crazy fucker would eviscerate me if I fucked up, didn't make me run, I doubt anything will."   
  
Haizaki grimaced as he remembered some of the more imaginative ones, focusing back on Kuroko he wiped the other's tears, "I love you like I need fucking oxygen to breath okay," he never let his eyes waver wanting Kuroko to read the honest truth in his eyes, "so even if I walk away from a fight, it's not me leaving it is me taking time to calm the fuck down because your more important than my pride, and I will always come back okay. So please, move in with me," Haizaki finished softly. His own eyes burning as more tears fell from Kuroko's.   
  
Kuroko cracked a small smile, and whispered, "Okay."   
  
Hazaki grinned and felt the tears suddenly fall as he grabbed Kuroko and swung him around causing Kuroko to laugh his own tears still falling. Kuroko turned him into a fucking sap that cried tears of joy.    
  
Setting Kuroko down, he leant down to look and cradled the face of his everything, “I love you.”

Kuroko surprised Haizaki when he grabbed Haizaki’s collar and dragged the other down for a kiss. 

When they finally separated, “I love you too,” Kuroko peered up at Haizaki with a happy smirk. 

Haizaki couldn't help himself, he pulled Kuroko back for another kiss. Damn that smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
